


《夏秋》第七章

by limudan



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limudan/pseuds/limudan
Kudos: 1





	《夏秋》第七章

贺澜安这几天早上都是被小孩口醒的，底下那根粗黑的性器跟着太阳一起升起，小孩就会钻进被窝爬到男人的腿间，再伸出舌头勾着肉棒的曲线濡湿内裤，听到头顶传来的闷哼时才得意地用牙齿叼住内裤边往下拉。嫩白的小脸被放出来的粗大啪地轻拍一下，邱夏一边用手撸着根部一边张嘴把散着热气的肉冠包裹进湿热的口腔。

贺澜安还半梦半醒之间，不自觉地挺身把阴茎一下下往小孩嘴里抽送，邱夏措不及防被冠头顶到了嗓眼，条件反射地撑起手肘想要躲避，男人忽地按住他的后颈用力往下压，紫红的性器全根没入小嘴之中。

邱夏被迫地承受深喉，喉间剧烈的收缩和吞吐绞得男人把大股浓白的精液全射了进去。贺澜安松开手舒爽地喟叹，小孩从封闭的被窝里探出来趴到男人胸膛上细细喘息。

高潮余热未尽，彼时贺澜安听见胸前人的咳嗽时才如梦初醒，焦急地坐起身捧着小孩的脸：“没弄疼宝宝吧……”

邱夏仰起天真地小脸，对着男人伸出猩红的舌尖把嘴角沾上的精液卷入口腔。贺澜安红着耳根听他喉间吞咽的声响，小孩笑了笑用脸颊蹭他冒胡茬的下巴。

像只讨主人喜欢的小猫一样轻声撒娇：“好扎呀。”

贺澜安一如既往地抱他去洗澡，小孩总笑着逗他说爸爸的精液就是他的早餐，男人低头不语轻轻给他打沐浴露。

两个人一起生活快半个月，邱夏大多数时候都乖乖呆在家里写字补课，贺澜安给他请了一对一的家教，但只允许老师远程网络教学。小孩没什么意见，反正他的生活里只要有贺澜安对他好每天肏他就行。

细软的发丝扫过锁骨，贺澜安举着吹风机开小挡轻轻拨动他的头发，问道：“宝宝头发长长了，要去修剪一下吗？”

邱夏摇头，叼着发圈：“往后梳系个小揪。”他冲男人撒娇，“爸爸给我系。”

这半个月的相处中他已经摸清了贺澜安的脾气，发现只要自己软乎乎地唤他“爸爸”，男人抽插小逼的速度都更快更猛烈起来，想吃雪糕、想再玩会儿游戏都可以用这个万能称呼。

小孩得意地看着镜子里的男人耳尖发红，笨拙又认真的动作仿佛在对待一件艺术品，生怕把他头发扯疼了，最后努力半天扎了松垮的小髻。

邱夏笑得狡黠：“好看，谢谢爸爸。”

贺澜安没有把他当金丝雀一样圈在金笼子里，他鼓励小孩带着安排好的司机多出去转转，有时自己有空也会陪他在街上漫无目的地牵手散步，像情侣，又像父子。

想让他去上学也是希望小孩能够更加融入正常的社会中，而且和年龄相仿的孩子相处更有益于邱夏的身心发展和习惯培养，因为贺澜安发现他有非常多不正确的思维和习惯。

“不准再抽烟了。”男人严厉地夺过小孩嘴里的细烟，然后把背后藏着的烟盒全部缴收。邱夏嘴里习惯了咬东西，贺澜安又叹着气开车带他出去买了一大罐棒棒糖。

帮他剥开糖纸塞进嘴里：“烟瘾犯了就吃根糖，但吃完了记得要刷牙。”

小孩调笑道：“如果我不刷呢？”

“……那就不亲你了。”小孩果然乖乖戒烟吃糖刷牙。

贺澜安最终还是决定让他从高一开始读，凭他的关系完全可以把小孩送进重点高中，还可以打点好实验班的老师让他们多关照自己的宝贝，但邱夏拒绝了。

“家教老师讲的我都跟不上，去好学校爸爸就不怕老师天天给你打电话吗？”

贺澜安不解：“为什么会给我打电话？”

邱夏模仿着自己看过的电视剧，压低声线道：“喂，贺先生您好，邱夏同学考试不及格成绩年级倒数，请你来学校一趟。”

贺澜安被他打电话的样子逗笑了，摸着头哄他不去重点高中了，咨询了一些朋友决定把他送到一所私立高中去，里面的孩子基本都是官二代富二代，家里都铺好了留学路所以升学压力很小。

他把一堆画纸和颜料带回来试探着让小孩自己玩，后面回家时都能看见邱夏专心地在涂涂画画，有时候拿碳素铅笔临摹素描几何体，有时候研究买来的画本上讲解的透视构图，有时候把纸夹在画板上对着庭院里种的花上水彩。

线条杂乱曲折，色调大胆奇妙。

贺澜安心里笑了笑，或许让他走美术艺体这条路是正确的。

小孩每晚都在他的床上含着大肉棒哭叫，粉嫩的小逼都被他操得红肿外翻，刘启开的那支药膏都快被用光了。邱夏还紧紧收缩甬道奶叫“爸爸”，掰开被男人肏成熟红的肉花求他再进来，最后颤抖痉挛着被射满宫腔，蹭着贺澜安让他陪自己去看电影。

不知道为什么，贺澜安大力地揉着他石榴似的小蒂，再恶狠狠把粉嫩的乳尖咬破皮。小孩以为他生气要拒绝自己的请求时，男人又抱紧他低低地答应了。

特意提高工作效率把行程压缩，空出了下午的时间买了最后排的情侣沙发座。贺澜安去服务台买了大桶爆米花和两杯可乐，走到入口时就看见邱夏和检票人员笑着聊得很开心，走到身旁后也没理他，依旧和这个二十左右的员工聊一部电影的情节。

贺澜安没忙于工作根本没时间进行娱乐活动，插不进两个人年轻人的对话，最后看表还有五分钟开映时才出声提醒，没等小孩挽住他就迈开大步先往前走了。

电影放到一半小孩才发觉男人的奇怪，跟他说话不理，逗他笑也不回应，除了把爆米花桶一直递在他手边就没有了别的动作。

从来都是贺澜安哄他，他也仗着比贺澜安小这么多而肆无忌惮地撒娇任性，这会儿对着生闷气的男人有点手足无措。他把爆米花桶放在脚边，拉过贺澜安的手往柔软的小奶包上按，宽松的衬衫很容易就从下摆伸进，小孩便解开几粒扣子引导着大手去捻挺立的乳头。

他拉开裤头的蝴蝶结，还是贺澜安出门时给他系的，小手扣住男人的手背顺着平坦光滑的小腹向下滑。

贺澜安粗糙的指腹摩挲着绸缎一样嫩滑的皮肤，指尖堪堪挑开内裤边时他抽回了自己的手。

语气平静得毫无波澜：“专心看电影。”

小孩瞬间委屈起来，都不知道自己做错了什么，男人不跟他说理由也不理他，甚至连碰都不想碰他。泪膜覆上一层水光，在荧幕辉映出的微光下莹莹闪烁，邱夏撅着嘴不依不饶地再次拉过男人的手准备故技重施。

贺澜安却腾地起身从过道离开，他愣了一下咬着牙追出去，小跑着快要抓到他的衣角时被方才那个工作人员拦住，关切问道：“还没看完怎么就走了？”说完扭头看了眼前面的男人，“你哥怎么了？”

“那是我爸爸。”邱夏现在急得根本没空理他，甩开手就往贺澜安走进的厕所跑去。

洗手池一片空无一人，小孩对着虚掩的门一扇扇推开，眼尾泛着湿意，嘴里不断呢喃：“贺澜安，叔叔，爸爸……”

推到第四个门时被里面一只有劲的手强拉进去，跌在宽阔的胸膛里，是熟悉且令他迷恋的冷香味。

贺澜安虽然面上冷着没有表情，手上却温柔地用拇指给他拂去眼泪，无奈地哄道：“好了，不哭了，宝宝不哭了啊。”

邱夏忿忿道：“我惹你生气你就不理我？贺澜安你怎么这样啊……”

男人把他抱紧退后坐在马桶盖上，分开小孩的双腿让他脚尖离地，跨坐在自己大腿上。

“不是生你的气，是生我自己的气。”贺澜安摸着他的耳垂缓缓道。

小孩不信：“你气什么？”

贺澜安自嘲地笑笑：“气我太老了，老到宝宝在外面跟人介绍时都说我是你爸爸了。”

小孩睁大眼睛急道：“贺澜安你他妈乱说……”

男人打断：“不许说脏话。”这也是他要纠正的不良习惯。

“……贺澜安你乱说什么呢？我叫你爸爸是因为喜欢你，想和你更亲，才不是因为你老，再说你哪里老了？别人都以为你是我哥。”小孩一边数落一边拿指头戳他胸口。

贺澜安深深地望着他：“这个称呼真的是因为你喜欢，还是因为你知道这两个字可以讨好我然后获得你想要的。”

邱夏哑然。

他早就发现小孩这个奇怪又扭曲的思维，认为所有事情都要通过交易来完成。他给邱夏吃的用的穿的住的，邱夏就给他身体。

这是不对的。他闭了闭眼叹口气才缓道。

“宝宝，你不需要用你曾经认为的方式来处理我们的关系。你想要什么我都会给你买，想看电影直接跟我说就行，因为我爱你。我们是情侣，是爱人，不是作交易的老板和妓女。”

“所以你不需要讨好我，你只需要像我爱你一样爱我就好。”

小孩低着头沉默，一把抱住了贺澜安，埋在男人衬衣的肩窝上低低啜泣，哭了一会儿就抬起湿红的眼皮盯着他，然后用小手拉开休闲西装的裤链。

贺澜安没反应过来，看小孩把宽松的短裤扯到腿弯时才拉住他，以为邱夏想继续刚才在影院的事情。

无奈道：“不是说了吗，不需要讨好我，我没生你的气。”

邱夏耳语：“可是我湿了…就在看电影你摸我的时候，小逼就湿了。”

“流了好多水……”

贺澜安低低地咒了一句，便把昂扬的挺立插进湿软的小花中，紫红的阴茎在嫩白的股间进出，这样从下往上顶的姿势让他进得更深。

“宝宝真的出了好多水。”他用手指刮了一点淫水蹭到小孩嘴角边。

邱夏自己撩起衬衣，把衣摆用牙齿衔住，环住男人的头将鼓起的小奶包送到他嘴边。脚尖挨不着地无法使力，只好挂在贺澜安身上用坐着的姿势吞吐巨物，嘴里轻声呻吟。

“爸爸呃…啊啊嗯……轻，轻点……啊……”

可是他的讨饶在贺澜安听来就是欠操。

贺澜安吻住他的嘴唇不断舔舐、吸吮，把小奶猫的叫春通通堵住，股间的骚水沾湿了硬黑的耻毛。最后听见有人进来的脚步声，贺澜安用手掌捂住小孩尖叫的红唇，在剧烈收缩的甬道里射出大股滚烫的精液。

邱夏脚趾蜷缩，小腿肚不断痉挛，无力地靠在男人身上轻轻颤抖。


End file.
